Friends Forever
by JustMe88
Summary: Lily&James meet in 5year can their friendship turn into something more, or are they doomed to stay "friends"
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Mauraders

A/N-This is just a start up chapter, more is on the way.  
  
Lily & James, untitled  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was running down the hallway, "I can't believe this!" she thought, "My first day at Hogwarts and I'm going to be late for my first class!" Lily's family had just moved to Britain from America. They had dragged her kicking and screaming from all her friends and everything she loved to a place where people didn't even look at her. While all of this was going on inside her head she crashed into someone, sending them both tumbling backwards, "Oh My God! I am sooo sorry, I didn't see you there and."  
  
But the person she had knocked into held up a hand to silence her, "Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. He leaned over and picked up one of her books, "Advanced Charms." He said with a low whistle.(A/N- I don't know if they have advanced classes, but in this story they do) "I wish I could pass the regular course, James by the way," he said opening the front cover. "I haven't seen you around here, what house are you in?"  
  
Before Lily could answer two more boys ran up behind James, joined by a third later who looked ready to die, "You better do some quick thinking Prongs, cause McGonagall is pissed!" said a boy with sandy hair, the boy to his left however just stood there and laughed his head off, "That was bloody brilliant Prongs!" he chocked out in-between crying and laughing.  
  
Just then a very strict looking teacher tuned the corner, "MR. POTTER A WORD!" she bellowed.  
  
James looked like he had been slapped, "This outrageous, not only am I innocent of whatever it is you accuse me of now, the few times I am at fault never fully fall on me. If you & Mr. Snape or Mr. Malfoy had paid more attention to your surroundings then none of my pranks would have happened. I demand to know what I'm accused of now" he said with a face so straight you know that he had used that line at least 500 times.  
  
"Spaghetti and snakes, Mr. Potter. While I do commend the transfiguration, you will be punished for your actions." The teacher said looking down at him.  
  
"It wasn't me honest! Oh and thanks for the Transfiguration part," he said with a smile.  
  
"Mr. Potter don't lie to me, I know perfectly well it was you," said the professor.  
  
"But, but, Professor!"  
  
"Now Mr. Potter!"  
  
James got up and turned to the girl on the floor, "It was nice meeting you, um."  
  
"Lily," the girl filled in.  
  
The boy smiled, "We'll talk again later alright." Then he turned and followed the teacher around the corner.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot the first two boys started cracking up, but immediately stopped when the pudgy one said, "You know, Snape could have been seriously hurt!"  
  
The dark haired boy grew very serious all of a sudden; "Exactly whose side are you on Pettigrew?!?"  
  
This obviously meant something to the boys because in the same instant the pudgy one flinched and the sandy haired kid stepped in-between the two boys, "Okay, chill the both of you, I'm sure Wormtail was just making an observation, I don't think he is going to go send Snape a get well card and flowers."  
  
The dark haired boy grumbled something like; "Probably would" and "You never know," under his breath. But the sandy haired boy knelt down and picked up the same book James had and handed it to Lily, "I'm Remus, This is Sirius and Peter," he motioned to the two boys behind him, "You have already met James, the four of us are known as the marauders."  
  
A/N- Short chapter I know, but this is just a start up chapter. The chapter length will be determined through the number of reviews I get, or what mood I'm in, he he he. anyway, like I said, I know this chapter is short, but it will get longer with time!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Dealing with the roommates

Chapter 2  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall. "This is it," she thought, "I am finally going to get sorted." She took a deep sigh and walked up to the head table, "Professor Dumbledore. I'm Lily Evens, you said I would be sorted tonight since I arrived late."  
  
The man looked over the top of his half-moon spectacles, "Indeed you are, May I have everyone's attention please, I have an announcement to make. I'm sure many of you have seen a young woman in some of your classes, Lily Evens has moved here from America and is starting her 5th year at this school, she was not able to be sorted last night because she only arrived early this morning, Professor McGonagall the sorting hat if you please."  
  
The strict woman that Lily had seen earlier stepped forward holding a battered looking hat and sat it on a stool set next to the Head table. Lily sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head, within a few very short minutes the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!" A loud cheer erupted over the entire Great Hall. Lily walked over and sat down next to three girls. "Angela," said a girl with long brown hair, "Nice to meet you," she added sticking out her hand. Lily accepted, "This is Macula," she said pointing to a girl with blond hair, "And this is Vanessa," she pointed to the third girl who had blond hair pulled up into a loose French braid.  
  
  
  
That morning Lily woke up to find it was only 5 am, she groaned and rolled over, she had gotten next to no sleep that night because of the party the Gryffindor house had thrown. Lily got up and walked over to the bathroom, she pulled on a tank top and a pair of jogging shorts and threw her hair into a ponytail, Lily had gotten into the habit of jogging everyday before school to clear her head, and today she really needed it. Lily walked out of the bathroom and over to the door, "Lily?" Lily spun around, the voice belonged to a very sleepy looking Macula, "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I'm going for a jog,"  
  
Macula looked her up and down, "Not in that I hope."  
  
Lily looked down at what she was wearing, "What's wrong with this?" she asked defensively.  
  
"What's wrong with it is that you'll catch frostbite and never be able to wear that again, at least take a sweatshirt or something."  
  
"I'll be fine," said Lily turning and opening the door.  
  
"You're goin freeze your ass off!" Macula shouted at her back.  
  
As soon as Lily stepped outside she understood that Macula had been right, she wouldn't have been surprised if it had started to snow right there and then. Lily started a slow pace and started off for the lake. She had been jogging for about ten minutes when one of the boys she had seen the other day jumped out of nowhere, causing Lily to scream and fall backwards into yet another one of the boys, "Jeez Lily, we really have to stop meeting like this," said the boy she had fallen on top off.  
  
Lily looked into the face of the person she had fallen on, "James!" Lily turned a red so dark it gave her hair a run for its money, "I am so sorry! Here let me help you up." Lily then stood up and offered James her hand.  
  
James however just chuckled, "Exactly what do you have to apologize for?"  
  
Lily turned even redder, "I knocked you over."  
  
James got up went over to the boy that had scared Lily and pushed him into the lake, then he turned around to face Lily, "That would have been knocking someone over." Lily laughed as the boy that James had pushed into the lake came up, "Prongs, what did you do that for?!?" he said amazingly calmly. James turned back to the kid in the water, "Sorry Padfoot, I was just trying to prove a point." "Next time you try and prove a point, would you kindly ASK ME FIRST!" James laughed and turned back to Lily who was shivering uncontrollably, "You must be freezing! Who let you out in that!?!" Lily tried to laugh but didn't succeed, "I'd be lying if I said Macula didn't warn me." James took off his cloak and slung it over Lily's shoulders, "Won't you be cold?" she asked lamely. James looked taken aback by this, "Who me? Of Course not! I'll be fine." "Thanks," said Lily as she snuggled into his cloak and pulled the collar up to her cheeks. Lily looked at the two boys, "How could they not be freezing?" she wondered, "One had just been pushed into an ice cold lake and the other doesn't have a jacket but neither seemed to mind."  
  
"You Okay?" asked the boy she believed to be Sirius, who was now ringing out his shirt, "I didn't mean to scare you, well not that much anyway."  
  
"I'm okay," said Lily with a light laugh, "Sirius right?"  
  
"Nope," he said with a bow, "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart!" At this both boys burst out laughing, "Yeah, I'm Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, I met that guy, Lockhart was it? Well anyway, he was hitting on me at dinner, I told him to leave me alone or I'd place a disfiguration charm on him, not that it would do much," said Lily with a smile. Both boys laughed at this, "James I have to go, do you want your cloak back?"  
  
James shook his head; "You can give it back at breakfast." Lily smiled and headed back to her dorm.  
  
As she neared the door she heard voices, "Vanessa! You can't put that there! Hell you can't even put that in our dorm!"  
  
"And why not Angela? It's not like you don't want to see it."  
  
"Vee, I have to agree with Ang, the picture goes,"  
  
"Come on, Rebecca, (A/N- another roommate along with Christine) this is so unfair!"  
  
"No what would be unfair would be me having to wake up to a picture of one of my friends looking like that!"  
  
"IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP IN 5 SECONDS I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY TEAR DOWN THAT PICTURE AND STUFF IT DOWN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR THROATS!"  
  
"Macula you can't still be sleeping."  
  
Lily walked into the room and saw the scene that was in front of her, Chris was on her bed reading a magazine, Rebecca and Angela were both on Rebecca's bed arguing with Vanessa over a picture that was hanging over her bed, and Macula was trying to sleep, the picture that was in question was a blown up picture of Sirius Black doing a rather questionable thing. When Lily walked in Macula moved her feet to make room for her, "I was trying to sleep but it's a helpless cause, so looks like you weren't cold, how did you get a hold of James Potter's cloak?" said Macula with a smile. At the mention of one of the Marauders, Vanessa spun around to listen in, "Actually Lily, why don't you tell me about it during the half an hour break between 1st and 2nd period." Macula said looking at Vanessa. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily walked into the common room once first period had let out; when she arrived there Lily saw Macula sitting in the same seat she had occupied at last nights party, "So," said Macula looking at Lily, "Spill."  
  
Lily looked around, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Macula just waved this off, "It all depends on the classes you take, see. Both of us are in advanced charms, so our class is first, while the others have Charms class second, so they have their half an hour before first class and we have it after. Now, how did you end up with James cloak?"  
  
After Lily was finished telling Macula all about what had happened to her that morning Macula was shaking her head up and down, "This is good," she was saying to Lily, "This means he likes you as a friend and not as a, um how should I put this, well, not as a playmate, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Why is it good that he likes me as a friend?"  
  
"Because, Genius, if he likes you as a 'playmate' it usually means you date for about a week, he gets tired of you and tosses you for someone else, however if he likes you as a friend, if he falls for you even the littlest bit, he will keep his mouth shut, and THAT my friend is where all the fun is at."  
  
  
  
A/N- So? How was it? Was it really bad, or just lame? PLEASE REVIEW! I won't sing or anything if u do I promise! Well, unless u want me to sing or something, cause I will, but only if u want me to! 


	3. Chapter 3 Realizations

A/N- Jeez, you people are very boring people. I mean has anyone read the few reviews I have gotten? Gimme a break, I don't suck that bad do I? Anyways review, and fer God's sakes, be creative people! (you know they say if you repeat something enough times the person will do it, huh, I'll have to give it a try) !*REVIEW*! Chapter 3  
  
By the end of the year Lily had become best friends with Angela, Vanessa, and Macula, although she was closest with Macula. She had also learned the personalities of each of her roommates. Macula was quick to speak, and this usually got her in trouble. She had a temper on her but that didn't stop the guys from tripping over themselves whenever she walked by. She had long blond hair that turned strawberry blond in the summer, she had eyes so blue the looked like they had been cut from the sky, she was a nice height, and she had a figure most girls would die for. However, Macula wasn't stuck up like most girls are when they know they look good, Macula couldn't care less what people thought about her, she would normally walk around in a tee-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Vanessa was very pretty also, she had shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes, she was tall and very curvy. Vanessa flirted with guys any chance she could, but couldn't be classified as a slut and would never go after a guy who was taken. Angela was the most reserved out of the four she had wavy brown hair, and aqua eyes that you could get lost in. While all of them where smart, Angela studied the most. She was relatively short, but her long legs made her look tall. !*REVIEW*! It was the last day before the end of term and Macula was currently lifting weights while Lily spotted her. "So what are you going to be doing this summer Lils?" Macula asked. Lily visibly cringed, "What I'm going to be doing is dealing with Petunia' s BS when Mom and Dads back is turned and her fake innocent act when their watching, you?" "My brother is coming home from a muggle military school, as of right now the only thing I have planned is getting out of the house," said Macula putting the weight back into its original position and sitting cross legged on the bench, "How come you never face me in Quidditch Lils?"  
  
"I don't know?" Lily answered with a shrug. "It's the last day of school, we HAVE to get together a game!!!!" "With who, Santa Clause and all his reindeer?!? Mac you know Vee and Ang don't play and there is only the two of us!" Lily pointed out. Macula grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her onto the Quidditch Pitch, "With them," she said pointing toward the sky.  
  
Lily looked to where her friend was pointing, "I don't know Mac, I don't have a good feeling about this." Lily never got a chance to finish her sentence as Macula yelled at the top of her lungs, "You guys up for a game!?!" !*REVIEW*! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Sirius where sitting on their booms far above the Quidditch Pitch throwing a Quaffle back and forth, "So do you like Lily or not?" said Sirius chucking the Quaffle at his best friend. "I don't know Padfoot, but even if I did I wouldn't do anything about it," said James throwing the Quaffle back. "And why not?" asked Sirius catching the Quaffle and holding it, "And don't give me that bull shit theory that 'if we break up I would lose such a good friend!' because as I aforementioned it's BULL-."  
  
Sirius however never got to finish his thought as a voice boomed up from the ground, "You guys up for a game!?!"  
  
James and Sirius looked down, "What's it to ya?" Sirius screamed down with a smile.  
  
Even from their current height they knew that the two girls on the ground were rolling their eyes, "Afraid you'll lose?" screamed Macula.  
  
"We'd be able to beat you with our hands tired behind our backs!" screamed Sirius. "Actually Padfoot, that would be physically impossible," James told his friend. "Who cares?" Sirius told James, then he directed his attention back to the girls, "You're welcome to try though."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the game (the boys practically killed the girls, 250 to 0) everyone went back inside for the end of the year feast. "In 4th place Hufflepuff with 178 points, in 3rd place Slytherin with 200 points, in 2nd place Ravenclaw with 215 points, meaning this years House cup goes to Gryffindor with 274 points." A huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table, "Also," Dumbledore started once the cheering had died down, "The 6th and 7th year prefects will be notified by owl when they get their list for school supplies, Head Girl and Head Boy will be notified before they leave, that is all." !*REVIEW*! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The train ride back home was quiet and uneventful. Angela, Macula, Vanessa, and Lily all sat in a compartment by themselves while the Maurders had a compartment to their selves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
bA/N- ok, major writing block in this chapter so I'm going to skip through summerb/ The summer passed by quickly, as though it hadn't even been there at all. James and Lily both became prefects. James was in the process of stuffing his trunk; I was supposed to be at the train station in a few very short minutes. "Are you coming?" asked a very annoyed Elizabeth. (James' older sister) Elizabeth was 21 with dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black that now hung in curls down her back. She stood over James when wearing her 3-inch heels. She had on a leather miniskirt and a pink lacy spaghetti strapped tank top.  
  
"Almost done sister dearest," James said pretending like he was glad to see her. Ever since Elizabeth got her license their parents forced her to drive James and herself to the bus stop when she still attended Hogwarts and then just James after she graduated. Before Elizabeth got her mustang convertible (and was legally able to drive it) their parents always had a house elf or one of the neighbors bring them to school. Neither James nor Elizabeth could even think of a time aside from meals that their parents were even in the same room together. James and Elizabeth were quite sure that their mother must have had an affair or something, that was the only plausible explanation as to how they where born. !*REVIEW*! James finished with his trunk and dragged it to Elizabeth's car. (^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)( ^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)  
  
Meanwhile. !*REVIEW*! "Lily, dear are you almost ready?" Lily smiled and walked over to the top of the stairs, "Almost mom, give me another second." Lily walked back into her room and checked her make-up one more time. Seeing that it was relatively flawless, she reached for a brush for the 100th time that morning, "Dear, what are you doing?" her mom asked from the doorway, with keys in hand and amusement in her eyes. "What do you mean?" Lily asked puzzled. Her mom smiled, "Lils you took 4 hours in the bathroom today. Two of those hours were spent doing nothing but primping, I think you wore a hole in your floor with all that passing, and your sister has informed me if she hears 'Hi James' in any context one more time she is going to stick your spell book down your throat. So why don't you tell me what's up." "Well there is this guy that I kinda, sort of like." Minutes later both parties were on their way to King Cross Station.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ A/N- sooo, did it suck that bad? I know it's short but I have serious writes block write now. Anywayz !*Review*! 


	4. Chapter 4 The reunion

A/N- Okay, this has a lot of dialogue so try and follow, it's easy to get lost. Trust me I'm getting lost writing it. And p.s. I did not say British people are uncool or that they had crapy customs, what I said was, and I quote. "I will not pretend to be British and I will not pretend to know their customs." In my opinion I would be more offended if someone tried to write like an American and screwed it up royally, then someone coming out and saying they won't even try to write like one. Hey, I think British people are cool! All I said was I wasn't one of them, k, does that settle everything, good, now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 4- The Reunion  
  
  
  
James stepped out of Elizabeth's car, his sister leaned over the passenger seat so he could see her (the top was up because it was raining) "Listen, I know we really don't get along but your still my little brother so have fun, be careful, and REALLY don't do anything I would do. See you later." And with that Elizabeth sped away. James shook his head and turned around. As he bent down to grab his trunk a small explosion sent him to the ground. James coughed and waved the dust out of his face, "If that got onto any of my stuff I'm goin kill Sirius." "What was that Jamesie? I think I heard incorrectly but did you just accuse me of pulling this prank?" said Sirius coming from the side of James waving Luke's Light anywhere firecrackers. "Yes Padfoot I did, and you will never guess what just happened," said James as Sirius helped him up. "Let me guess," said Sirius, "They made you Head Boy a year early! No you would have told me about that. I know you have decided to announce your undying love to Lilian Ann Evens, I knew it," said Sirius putting both his hands up to one cheek pretending to dream. "Actually, no, but I think me and my sister shared one of those brother sister moments you hear about all the time." Sirius' jaw dropped, "NO!" "Yes"-said James shaking his head up and down. "You and. Elizabeth?!" James shook his head up and down again. "Miss little miss perfect, daddy's little angel, Miss I'll kill you unmercifully, fry and eat your guts for dinner and feed your remains to snakes if you touch my stuff ELIZABETH!" "The one and only," said James. "Well who would have ever thought that." "Hey guys," said Remus, "what's up?" "James and Elizabeth had a brother sister moment!" said Sirius. "No!" exclaimed Remus looking at James, "Queen of the Bitches, sleeps with spiders, Elizabeth!" "That's the one!" said Sirius. "Hey guys what's going on?" The three guys turned around to see Angela, all the boys jaws dropped. "Angela you look um, different," said Remus swallowing. It was a fact to all of the Maurders that Remus liked Angela as more than a friend, but would never admit it. Angela turned a bright shade of red, "Yeah I came home last year to find all the clothes I left behind had disappeared and had been replaced by this." What 'this' was, was a tight fitting red tee-shirt that sparkled and pair of capris, topped of with high heel sandals and hoop earrings. It actually looked like something Elizabeth would wear, but on Elizabeth it would scream slut, Angela could carry it off perfectly. "My sister said I needed to start dressing like a girl so that's also the reason I'm wearing make-up."  
  
"Angela, Oh My God, turn around so I could take a look at you," said Vanessa running up behind Angela and spinning her around so she could get a good look at her, "Tell your sister she did a nice job, Ang!" Vanessa said, "Did you get highlights?" she asked straitening up so she could look her in the eye. "Um no actually my hair was the only thing my sister didn't change, well she put it up, but other than that she left it alone," said Angela. "Huh, maybe it's the top, did you always have gold highlights Ang?" "Yeah," said Angela, now quite embarrassed.  
  
"Would you leave the girl alone Vanessa, she's not a Barbie doll," said Macula, showing up from nowhere. "Do you think it looks that bad Mac?" said Angela. "Actually, Angela," said Macula taking in a deep breath, "Even I have to admit you look good."  
  
"Hey guys, long time no see!" said Lily coming up and putting her arms around Macula and Vanessa. "Angela you look so great, and even if I couldn't see you I'd still be able to tell cause the boys are looking like fish outta water over there." "Someone's in a good mood," said Sirius with a smile. "If you got the opportunity to escape Petunia for about 10 months wouldn't you be happy?" said Lily, her grin still intact.  
  
"Whose Petunia?" Asked yet another voice. "She's Lily's sister," said James turning around to face Peter. "Sister, uh no, more like nightmare, James, get it straight," said Lily jokingly. "Anyway, don't you two perfect prefects have something you should be doing?" asked Sirius with a grin slowly spreading across his face.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other and made a mad dash for the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys, I found um!" Macula yelled down the train. The group was separated right after Lily and James left to help the 1st years get on the train. "Ah, how cute," Sirius said looking at the scene in front of him, "Quick! Get a camera!" Macula flipped open her trunk and tossed Sirius a disposable camera, "Make sure there's no flash." "Oh yeah we wouldn't want them to think that they hadn't been found like this or anything," joked Sirius as he raised the camera. "Hey guys have you seen Remus or Angela?" Vanessa said as she popped her head into the compartment. "No, but maybe you should check the closets," Sirius said with a huge grin. "You know Padfoot it's not nice to spread rumors; or take pictures of people sleeping, especially when they're your friends," said a very groggy James. "How long were you awake?" asked Sirius spinning around to face James. "Ever since you two first came into the compartment," answered Lily, taking her head of off James' shoulder and sitting up, "But please do go on, what was that about Remus and Angela?" "Now look what you started, Sirius, Remus will never forgive you," said James yawning. "Who cares?! I want to here more about the whole Remus and Angela in a closet thing," Macula said pulling Sirius into the seat next to her. "You want to hear about Remus's love life?" Sirius questioned, "Vanessa yes, Lily maybe, and Angela definitely yes, but I didn't picture you." "Hello," said Vanessa sitting on the other side of Sirius, "Remus and Angela would so make the cutest couple, aside from Lily and James of course." "Oh yeah Vanessa, and after James and I go out, be sure to take down that picture of Sirius, that you love to hang out in the open in our sleeping quarters, I might add," said Lily evilly. "What picture?" said Sirius, quite interested. "Yeah really Vanessa we have to dream in that room and it doesn't help to have him right there.." Macula however never got to finish her sentence because Vanessa had leaned over Sirius and covered Macula's mouth with her hand. "No I want to hear, what picture?" Sirius wined. "Some how I get the feeling you don't want to hear Sirius," said Lily. "OW!" screamed Vanessa jumping backwards, staring at her hand, "She bit me!" Macula however just spit out her tongue. "So anyway," continued Lily, "What is this about Angela and Remus?" "I want to hear about the picture!" wined Sirius. Thus starting the war that erupted on that side of the compartment.  
  
"Do you know?" Lily said turning to James who still had his arm wrapped around her waist and his eyes closed. "Oh, what," said James opening his eyes, "oh, um, Remus has always had this like monster crush on Angela," James finished sleepily. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" screamed Lily jumping up, causing Vanessa, Sirius, and Macula to all look at her. "You told her didn't you?" asked Sirius, looking past Lily to James. "Told her what?" asked Vanessa. At this question Lily started jumping up and down and clapping her hands, "Remus likes Angela! Remus likes Angela! It's to perfect!" When the other to girls in the compartment heard this news they to started jumping up and down and clapping their hands. James was wide awake now, "Sirius what do we do?" he hissed, "What if Remus comes in? He'll know we said something!" Sirius reached up, grabbed Vanessa and Macula around the waist and pulled them back down in their seats the same second James had grabbed Lily and pulled her down. "What's all this about?" asked Remus coming in followed closely by Angela and Peter, "And James why is Lily on your lap?" James looked down to see that not only was Lily sitting on his lap but he also had his arms around her, at this, both the teenagers sprang away too separate corners of the compartment, "Um, ah, no reason, no reason at all, Remus, why do you ask?" Asked James very quickly. "Right," said Remus, "I'll believe nothing was going on," he said as he walked over to Sirius, "You'll fill me in later?" "Of course I will Mooney." "Your'e a good friend." "I wouldn't be to sure," said Vanessa giggling. "Meaning what, exactly?" asked Remus turning his attention to Vanessa. "I said nothing! Okay! Nothing! James was the one who said it to Lily, who said it for the entire train to hear, okay! I was trying to find out about a picture of me in their dorm!" Sirius said pointing at James furiously. "Yeah sweetie, that picture has to go," said Angela to Vanessa. "See, see I said nothing!" said Sirius. "You started it!" said James, "I would not have said anything if you hadn't said something first!" "Wait, time out the both of you," Remus said, looking back and forth between his friends, "Tell me later, I need time to figure out if I really want to know," he said sighing. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily watched James from the other side of the Great Hall, he was leaning against the Gryffindor table with his arms and legs crossed, no doubt waiting for her so they could lead the first years up to the dorm, "Do you think he'll be mad at me?" Lily said, turning her full attention to her best friend. "Who, James? He won't care, come on Lily, you have to come with me! This is one of our last years here!" Macula wined. "Alright," Lily sighed walking toward James. As soon as he saw her he straitened up, "Ready to go?" "Macula and I were going to go around the school grounds," Lily said, hoping not to sound too guilty. "Oh, well I'll make Sirius go with me then," said James his smile gone. Lily threw her arms around James' neck, "Thank you so much James, this means a lot." "Sure Lils" James said. "Lily, Come on!" Lily spun around, "In a sec," she turned back toward James and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks again," Lily turned and ran towards Macula. "What was that, was James getting a little action?" Sirius said walking towards James. "No, but your right on time," said James with a famous Marauder's grin. Sirius' smile faded, "On time for what?" James stood on a chair, "Prongs, Prongs, on time for what?!?!" James turned towards the first years, "Ladies and Gentlemen, young wizards and witches of all ages, I would like to introduce you to your tour guide." "What?" Sirius asked, "You're joking right? James, you're joking." "He wasn't able to be a Prefect because he set our Arithmancy Professor's robes on fire last year, landing him our class time in the hospital, but he is your tour guide none the less," said James with a smile. "Oh, I'm glade to see your feeling better," said Sirius watching James as he climbed down from the chair. "Much, are you coming?"  
  
"How was your vacation Lil?" Macula asked as they walked around the lake. "Awful, all Petunia did was complain about me and mess my room up, way worse than usual," Lily answered, "how was your vacation?" "Um, my parents decided to get a divorce, Do you think we should be this close to the forest?" Macula said trying to change the subject. Lily stopped and grabbed Macula's arm, "Why didn't you tell me? Here I am sounding like an ass about how bad my sister is and, Macula." "It's no big deal really," said Macula turning to face Lily, "We really shouldn't be this close to the forest." "Macula." Lily started. "Look I just wanted to tell you before it got around the school, okay, Lily please I really just don't want to talk about it," Macula said yanking her arm out of Lily's grip and walking on ahead. Lily stared after her, she knew how much Macula had always hoped for her parents to stop arguing and finally go to marriage counseling, and she knew Macula better then to leave her alone about this. Lily blinked, 'Where did Macula go?' Lily thought, "Macula?" Lily screamed running towards the direction she had last seen Macula, "Macula!" Lily looked towards the Forbidden Forest, she must have gone in there, she's going to get herself killed, I have to get her out of there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Sirius asked, imitating a little child, "Cause she kissed your cheek and all." "Sirius, for the umpteenth time, SHUT UP!" James said as they finally entered the common room. From the Great Hall all the way to the common room, all the first years had asked, at least twice, about him and Lily. "But you two looked so cute together and.." James stopped and held out his hand to stop Sirius, "Did you hear that?" "James, I know you and this is not.." Sirius looked at James and knew he wasn't playing, Sirius sighed and listened, "James, I. Wait, that time I heard it." James and Sirius took off down the stairs. `*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*  
  
Macula sat with her head on her knees, she couldn't let Lily see her cry, she couldn't let anyone. Macula let out a slow sad laugh, "Everyone thinks they know me, they think, look at Macula, doesn't care what anyone thinks a her, they have no idea." Macula knew Lily was probably looking for her, but she couldn't face her, not like this. Macula remembered what it was like growing up. She remembered when she was little; her brother would come into her room and read to her by flashlight to drown out their parents arguing. When she got older she would read to herself, she knew how to fight by the age of 9 because she had to find someway to shut the kids up who were constantly teasing her about her parents. When she was 10, she remembered her brother sneaking back into the house from the parties he had been at, the only reason she knew was because he would come in and check on her. That was about the time her parents decided military school was the best road to take for him, taking away the only person she could stand, they didn't understand he was just doing it as an outlet. Macula was thrilled when she finally received her letter to Hogwarts, no parents to hear late at night, but the arguing was better then what she got instead, in place of the arguments, she got letters, sometimes Howlers, from one parent complaining about the other. The Howlers were the worst; they let the whole school know about the situation with her parents. That was when she decided, she would never let anyone see her cry, when she walked through the halls, she wanted people to cower in fear, even the older kids, and she was not going to ruin all that by letting anyone, including her best friend, see her cry. Macula pulled her legs closer to her, maybe it was a bad idea to come into the forest, that's when she head it, very faintly, "Lily!" Macula screamed jumping up and running in the direction of the screaming.  
  
A/N- That's all fer now Folks. What do you think? I wasn't goin end it there but what the hey, I would get like a page or two done and then forget about it for a while, so here it is, I promise to get more up as soon as I get the chance, k. Remember reviews are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
